Truths and Lies
by FabbyKat
Summary: Aylia Veyy was just an average ninth-grader, staying out of the way and not attracting anyone's attention. But when she departs for a vacation, she attracts a whole government agency's attention for reasons even she doesn't know about. Kidnapped by SHIELD, Aylia needs to go against her thoughts and team up with her own father- who she had thought dead long ago. (My first fanfic)
1. Just Another Useless, Normal Day

**_A/N: First fanfiction everyone! I hope you guys like it! R&amp;R please :D _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, I do not own Oceans by Evanescence, I do not own anything else I mention_**

**_Except I only own my main OC Aylia, and my other OCs Maddie and Elli_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just a Useless, Normal Day

**_Go to school. _**

**_Go home._**

**_Be utterly bored._**

It had been just like every other usual day.

Just another useless, normal day.

**_Or so I'd thought…_**

I slipped on a blue sweater and grey jean shorts, groaning when I looked at the time.

**_I knew I slept in too late! Dang it!_**

I knew now I was going to miss school if I didn't get my butt moving.

I sighed and sat at the foot of my bed, yanking on my favorite pair of knee-length black boots.

I stood, running off to the bathroom and snatching my brush off the sink counter. I brushed my hideous-looking matted black hair. I growled in annoyance as my appearance with my hair brushed didn't look any more appealing than when I'd first climbed out of bed.

I soon gave up to the appalling look I had, and pulled a black beanie on to try to cover up my hair's untidiness.

It was strange, though, because my hair was usually strait. Ah well.

I sprinted out of the bathroom and bolted downstairs. I snatched a black leather jacket from the closet and flung my book bag over my right shoulder after pulling the jacket on first.

"Bye mother!" With that, I bolted out the door and down the street. Before I did, though, I thought I heard her saying something about me going to my 'babysitter's' house right after school. I groaned at that thought and continued running to the direction of the school.

It kinda sucked for me to have to walk to school every day… but you get used to it after a while.

After seven or so long, exhausting, and utterly _dreadful _hours, it was almost time to leave the torturous school and actually do something worthwhile.

But the bell hadn't rung yet. It almost was time…

I sat in my seventh-period class, mathematics, and fiddled with my pencil, not bothering paying attention to the teacher as she lectured on and on about our homework.

I knew the entire curriculum, anyway, so it's not like it mattered or anything if I listened.

Truth is, the whole day I hadn't been paying any attention what-so-ever to my different teachers. From World History to Mathematics, not one single word registered in my mind.

I kept my eyes peeled on the clock hanging in the front of the room. I tapped the tip of my pencil on my desk as one thought came to mind:

**_Just…One…More…Minute…_**

The bell rung soon after and I flung myself out of my desk, slinging my book bag over my right shoulder, and bolting right out the door. I ran through the hallways, squeezing my way past everyone else. I had been a very diminutive ninth-grader, being only 4'10". My stature was strange, though, because my mother and father are exceptionally tall; my father being 6'3" at _least_. I did, however, bear a great resemblance to my father; putting aside our differing statures. I have strait jet black hair and vibrant, mischievous green eyes like him; I also was known to have a temper like his as well. I kind of also have the same accent as his as well; and better yet my friends joke about me sounding British. But I'm not. Not even close. I'm something else entirely. I'll explain later.

But getting back on topic; I, however, look like neither my mother nor father in some distinctive ways. I have the tips of my hair dyed a blue-green tint and I have paler skin than the both of them.

Sadly, though, my parents are divorced and I was forced to living with just my mother, not even getting to see my father…If he even is still alive. My mother told me a few years ago he had died…

"Hey Frostbite!"

I stopped and soon turned, smiling happily as I saw my friend catching up to me in the hallway.

That had been the nickname my friends had always called me: Frostbite. I never was told why they called me that, though… The only reasons that are actually logical of why they call me that have to do with things I never mentioned to them in our entire lives… Hmph.

"Hi El!" I called to my friend, Elli Wyatt, who stood next to me now, jokingly taunting me about my height by using my left shoulder as a type of arm rest.

"What's up?" she asked, a smirk growing on her face.

"Nothing really… except for the fact that it's finally Spring Break. Yay, I guess…" I let out a nervous chuckle. I was really looking forward to no school… but there was another thing worrying me about break… "Anyways… what are you doing Spring Break?"

"Well, nothing really, besides going to California for a short while… How about you?" Her long, wavy brunette hair fell to her shoulders as she pulled out her ponytail, her blue eyes glancing back over at me for an answer.

"I am going to Germany… Nothing much, only for my mom's business and stuff…" I shrugged as we walked out the front office area.

"Lucky…" Elli whispered, groaning soon when she spotted her mom's car. "Well, I got to go now, see ya later Aylia!" she called out, running across the street to climb into her Jeep. "Have fun in Germany!" she yelled from the passenger seat as it drove off, leaving me alone again.

I then started walking home, as I did every day. It doesn't take very long to walk from the school to my house, but still, it felt like forever.

I unlocked the front door, stepping inside and kicking my shoes off. I walked upstairs in my bedroom, a grin crossing my face.

I reached inside my closet and pulled out an acoustic guitar. I sat at the foot of my bed and started playing it softly.

I then started singing. My voice sounded terrible to me, but my friends always said I had a very beautiful voice. I really doubted them, but I liked to sing, anyway. It kind of relaxed me and got my stress of my shoulders.

"**Don't want to be the one to walk away.**

**But I can't bear the thought of one more day.**

**I think I finally understand what it means to be lost.**

**Can't find the road to lead us out of this.**

**A million miles from where we burned the bridge.**

**Can't keep pretending everything's gonna be alright**," I sang, having memorized the song a while ago.

I then continued with the song -which was Oceans, by Evanescence-,

"**With the whole world falling around me.**

**Cross the oceans in my mind!**

**Find the strength to say goodbye!**

**In the end, you never can wash the blood from your hands…**"

I soon finished singing the song, having been playing a harmony to it on my guitar during the whole thing.

I put my guitar away, and my eyes soon widened and I worriedly sprinted into the hallway.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!"

I bolted downstairs as fast as possible, nearly slipping once and almost tumbling down the stairs if I hadn't had caught myself first. I slipped my shoes on and bolted out the door, after first quickly snatching my leather jacket. I threw my jacket on over my light blue sweater and I sprinted down the street, soon screeching to a halt at one of the houses. I rang the doorbell, while still panting for air. A blond-haired, eighteen-year-old girl flung open the door.

"S-Sorry Maddie… I almost forgot my mother told me… to go straight from school… to here…" I said in multiple breaths, still panting.

"It's fine! Jeeze, are you alright?" She seemed to have noticed my heavier breaths after my rush to get there. "Need a glass of water or something?" she asked, side-stepping out of the doorway to allow me to enter.

"Naw…" I kicked my shoes off inside as she shut the door. "…I'm alright. Just tired. Too much walking," I groaned, walking into the living room and flinging myself onto the couch as if it were my own home.

I pulled my phone out, realizing that I had several messages -all from Elli- and one reminder. I looked at the reminder, and it read: Go to airport at 6:30PM to fly to Germany.

I squealed happily, recalling my trip and that I was leaving tonight. My mom had also required me to pack all my things last night, so I'm all ready to go, too.

I looked up at the clock that hung next to the flat-screen TV. It read: 4:38PM.

A smirk crossed my face, recognizing the spare time I had before I was to depart to the airport. I soon frowned, realizing that I couldn't do anything really because of having a babysitter that's three years older than me.

**_What I wonder, is why I have a babysitter…Gosh, I'm 15…Old enough to stay home alone…_**

I groaned at my thoughts, glancing down at my phone and hoping a game would occupy my time until I departed.


	2. Strange Things

_**Yay! Two chapters in a day! :D I hope people like this story... sorry if it's not interesting so far, nothing really BIG happened yet. That will all change in this chapter. Hur hur hur. :3 (By the way, thank you to anyone who read this! :D) R&amp;R please! ;D)**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. **_

_**EXCEPT AYLIA.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Strange Things

I flopped into the passenger's seat of my mother's car, buckling the seatbelt and beaming ecstatically. She smiled at me as we greeted, soon flipping sunglasses over her eyes afterward. My mother then drove out of Maddie's driveway, heading in the direction of the airport.

After a long, boring drive filled with curses to other, rather, reckless and dim-witted drivers, we arrived at the airport. We got past security in the nick of time, and soon boarded the airplane. When the two of us got on, it was cramped and packed to the fullest. Luckily, my mother had gotten us first-class tickets, which made everything less confined than in the back.

I had fallen asleep while resting my head on the pillow that the flight attendant had given us all in first-class.

That whole ride, I was asleep… Just as strangely as the long span of time I was asleep for, a vivid dream had flowed through my mind. It had seemed the dream would never end, and that I'd never wake again…

The dream wasn't a normal dream, either. There was darkness everywhere during it, and the only thing visible was a man who had never showed his face the whole time. His hair was pitch black and greased back, falling to his shoulders. He had spoken to me, but I never recalled any of what he had told me by the time I woke.

Except for just one thing that I had recalled and still will reminisce to this day.

_"Come back, Ayliamna Lokison… Leave there before they kill you…" _

I woke abruptly minutes later, jolting right up from my sleeping position. I was petrified.

**_What is he talking about, that I have to leave before someone kills me?! Who is he talking about who will do that to me?! And how did he know my real name?! I never told anyone, and neither has mother…! The only other person who knows is-_**

My eyes widened at the thought and a wave of anxiety came.

**_\- my own father._**

I had always said my name was Aylia Veyy, using my nickname and a random last name I had come up with. The only people who knew my real name, besides myself, was my mother and father. No one else ever knew and never found out. I was certain of it.

I combed my hand through my hair, staring wide-eyed out the window.

An announcement was made over the airplane's intercom about ten minutes later stating that the plane would be landing fifteen minutes from then. I shifted nervously in my seat, sighing at the thoughts going through my head.

**_Just calm down. It's all right. _**

I attempted to make myself become more tranquil, but nothing worked, really.

All I could do was just wait patiently for the plane to land.

About an hour later, we walked out of the airport, having been the first to get off the airplane and because we had gotten our bags in record time. My mother ushered a taxi over and we hopped in, first throwing our bags in the trunk. My mother looked over at me; probably because of me apparently looking tense and worry-struck.

"What's the matter? You look tense…" she whispered, feeling my head presumably to see if I might've been sick. "But I don't think you're any bit sick… Did anything happen?"

I bit my lip anxiously.

**_Should I tell her? _**

**_No._**

**_I shouldn't._**

I finally opened my mouth saying, "I'm fine, just anxious about this whole trip… Who knows what strange things might just happen…?" I let out a nervous chuckle and I stared blankly out the window.

My mother ignored my strange behavior- well; to her it may have seemed strange. But I, however, had my reasons. Yet she won't find out quite yet…

Thoughts swarmed inside my mind about the plane ride.

Those things _he_ had said.

I sighed and tried to think about other things to get those thoughts out of my mind for good. Forever to get them to leave me at peace again.

But I didn't know then that it wouldn't be that easy to get those words off of my shoulders. Never will I forget them.

I plastered a small misleading smile on my face as the taxi stopped at the sidewalk of a towering hotel.

My mother and I both slid out of the taxi after my mother paid the driver. We pulled our bags out from the trunk and headed off toward the hotel.

We walked inside, being greeted courteously by a bellboy who stood by the door. We walked up to the front desk, getting our room keys. Another man from behind the desk grabbed our bags, placing them on a cart to bring them up to our room. We walked into the elevator, me pressing the button for the 18th floor.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to a spacious hallway. The two of us stepped out of the elevator, searching around to see which room it was by looking at the room number on the keys.

"Right there," I pointed over to one of the numerous doors, which above it was labeled: 36872.

I unlocked the door, but then automatically froze in terror.

"Freeze. And put your hands above your head," a voice of a woman demanded.

A woman then stepped out into the light, two pistols aimed directly at me and my mother. Her hair was red, and she wore a skin-tight outfit in all black. With one quick move, she pulled one of the pistol's triggers and shot my mother in the chest. A scream came from her, but then she became silent as she fell motionless on the ground.

"MOTHER!" I screamed, desperately wanting to go aid her, but knowing the consequences of doing so.

"Wh-why would you do that?" I sobbed out, "WHY?!" My eyes screwed shut as I frantically tried to not weep.

"It was necessary to do so for us to be able to catch you."

With that, I felt something hit me hard in the back of my head, and everything blurred into black.


	3. Awoken to Strangers

_**Yay third chapter :D Well, all of the chapters up to chapter four are already written, so I just needed to post them. After chapter four it may take a longer time to post chapters, I apologize. But anyhow, sorry if the Avengers and Loki are a tad bit OOC... this is, again, my first fanfic and they may seem out of character for the first few chapters with them in it... Ah well I'm trying :/**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aylia :)**_

* * *

_"Do not worry. I am here. Just don't speak with them about anything, and you'll be okay."_

_**That voice again! **_

_"I will come to you soon. It'll only be a matter of time…" _

_"__**Shut up! Leave me alone! Who are you, anyways?! You can't be my father, because my mother had told me that he was dead, so who the heck are you?!**__"_

_"Well. I think your mother was clearly mistaken. I'm obviously not dead, now am I? Otherwise I wouldn't be able to be talking to you through your mind." _

Right at that statement, I jolted awake.

People surrounded me. People I really didn't recognize… I had awoken to strangers… all surrounding me… But one did indeed look quite familiar…

**_Oh wait…_**

There were seven people there, glaring straight at me. I looked around, realizing I was in a white room, bonded to a chair. I struggled, glaring at the people; especially at my "Uncle". Well, he's not really an uncle. But ah well. What else am I to call him?

"I see you're awake, Ms Ayliamna Lokidottir," a man with a black eye patch over his left eye announced once he seemed to realize I was awake.

Sweat poured from my forehead as my struggling weakened. I froze.

"How do you know my name…?" I whispered, my anxiety growing. They all looked at me like they didn't quite hear what I had said.

Thinking that, I repeated with a more stern and volatile attitude, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! TELL ME OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR FREAKING EYEBALLS!"

One of them, the one with short blonde hair, jumped slightly at my sudden violent temper.

The others had stared, still, and waited for me to regain my serenity. I growled and struggled some more. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screeched, struggling so hard at the metal bonds at my wrists that I swore I saw a bit of blood.

More questions had been swarming throughout my head, but one I just _had _to ask. _I just had to_. But before I could, I decided that I should just wait for them to answer the questions I bombarded them with before.

"First off, we found out your name from Thor, with your father being his brother and all," The man with the eye patch stated, briefly gesturing towards my quote-on-quote "Uncle", Thor. I hated him. Thor. Oh, I hated him so much. No sarcasm coming from me. Just truths. I really, really, hated him.

"Second off," the red-haired woman from before stepped up, "We need you to be able to catch your father. No other information will be given to you besides that, though." The man with the eye patch nodded.

"But… What will you do with me…?" I whimpered, and my struggling ceased.

"Nothing really, except you being placed in one of the most high-security cells S.H.I.E.L.D can offer," he told me simply.

A sigh passed through my lips as my head drooped down, my hair falling and covering my face. "But… why?"

After a moment of silence and no one answering, I clenched my fists until the point that my knuckles turned white.

"TELL ME NOW!"

Some of them flinched at my sudden reaction yet again. Yes, I'd say I had a pretty bad temper… Ah well blame my parents not me. Blame them for why I have anger issues.

Then again some say it's just me. Not because of them. Eh, oh well…

A low growl passed my lips as my hands turned blue, soon all my skin gradually shifting to the blue shade. Darker blue markings were on my forehead and chest, and my eyes glowed red. The chair I was bonded to soon was cloaked in ice and the room's temperature seemed to drop twenty or so degrees.

"Tell me…" I hissed threateningly at the seven of them, who had been gazing at me strangely at my change of appearance.

Yes, I was part Jotun and part Asgardian. Blame my father for the half-Jotun part of me. But I guess being one could be useful, like in a situation like right now, because of being able to use ice powers. Well, I have those powers, and also some simple spells my father had attempted to teach me when I was young.

Again, I said _attempted_.

Let's just say I didn't understand most of it, besides the few I learned easily, and my father gave up on trying to teach me.

It was smart of him, though, because I'd doubt he'd ever get some of those spells through to me. He would be spending my entire childhood attempting to teach me the same spell over and over again, but it would never click in my head.

The seven of them soon left the room suddenly, leaving me alone again. I couldn't help it, but tears formed in my eyes and soon began streaming down my cheeks. I returned to my normal-looking appearance, and the ice cloaking the chair melted entirely.

I wept quietly, knowing somehow though -either through cameras or one-way-visible window thingys- that they were watching my every move. Pretty useless, though. I was bonded to a chair and weeping… I really doubt that is very useful for them, or amusing either.

I soon calmed myself down enough that I laid my head back, closing my eyes. Not much later, I'd fallen asleep…


	4. Father?

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I really would like to thank the few people who followed/reviewed this! :D **_

_**Anyhow, after this chapter it may take a few days to update... sorry. As I said before, all the chapters up to this one were already written by me... So yeah, it may take longer to update. And then there's school that's going to prevent me from updating frequently... Eh.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Except Aylia. **_

* * *

I groaned softly and shuffled in my sleep. I soon jolted up from my rest after I realized something was not right.

I was in a different cell, and I wasn't bonded to anything. I sat up on the ground and looked around the new cell. It looked like glass, and it seemed to have no furniture what-so-ever in there; excluding the metal bench that sat untouched at the other side of the cell. I had been laying coiled up against the wall as I slept. I was stunned, though; I'd thought I would have woken at the uncomfort I felt in the new cell. But obviously, S.H.I.E.L.D may have had me drugged or something like that, keeping me asleep.

Right as I woke, I saw three of the people from beforehand; my "Uncle", the man with the eye patch, and that one blonde man with the red, white, and blue outfit with the star… I don't really know any of their names, though, besides my "Uncle's" name: Thor.

"What do you suppose we do with my… _niece_? What have you had in mind?" Thor asked the two others, stuttering slightly at the word 'niece'.

"Well, I decided what's best is using her as a type of ransom… You know, to get her father," the man with the eye patch spoke up, with the short-haired blonde frowning at the comment, shaking his head.

"I don't know if that's the best idea…" he mumbled, the other two ignoring his commentary.

"I think that must be what we'll do with Lady Ayliamna!" Thor announced, earning a head shake from his fellow teammate.

The man with the eye patch turned over to look at the cell, spotting me awake.

"Well, hello, Mrs. Ayliamna. I see you're awake."

I nodded, balling my hands into fists and I stood, glaring daggers at the three men. "I heard your little conversation, too," I hissed between my clenched teeth.

I turned my back toward them with a huff, walking to the back of the circular cell, sitting upon the cold metal bench with my arms crossed against my chest. A question that I was going to ask before soon popped into my mind. This would be the right time.

"Ahem."

All three of the men gazed over at me.

"What?" the man with the eye patch asked, stepping closer to the glass, followed by the two others. My arms uncrossed and a blank expression grew on my face.

"What do you want with my father?" I asked, showing no emotion or attitude to it.

"Your father is a criminal on Asgard, and is planning to attack a city here; based on the Avenger's and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s research and knowledge. We captured you to soon be able to catch your father."

I glared, and growled through my teeth as I watched him lift his hand up to his ear- which had an earpiece of some sort in. He murmured an "Okay" into it and put his hand to his side.

"I don't think we have to use you anymore. It seems like we already caught your father without your help." A cruel grin crossed his face.

The three left the room, leaving me alone yet again.

I leaned against the glass behind myself and the bench. Thoughts swarmed throughout my mind.

**_Did he really get caught? If so, how was it so easy for S.H.I.E.L.D to catch him so quickly without a fight? And was this even my father?_**

I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them. All those questions would soon be answered, I was sure of it.

After what I'd thought to be hours passed, I awoke yet again with a start. I guessed I must've fallen asleep beforehand.

I stretched my arms up above my head, yawning, soon letting them fall to my sides as I stood from the metal bench.

It was strange. No one was in the room, watching me as carefully as a predator would stalk its prey. I shrugged uncaringly and started walking to the front of the cell. I then started to wonder; should I or shouldn't I be worried about them not being here?

**_Who knows, maybe something happened-_**

But then my thoughts paused as something clicked in my head. I snapped in reminiscence of the events that occurred beforehand, about the man with the eye patch saying they caught my father.

**_Yes, that was probably what they were doing. Bringing him here to interrogate or crap like that._**

I shuffled nervously to the back of the cage, sitting back down on the small metal bench from beforehand. A few people came into my vision as they strolled hastily through the hallway and into the room my cell was in.

They were most of the same people from before, with the exception of one. That one looked familiar… but wasn't here beforehand when I was first captured.

The man wore an outfit that was green and black with small amounts of gold armor over top of it. He had a small smirk crossing his face as he saw me, and I recognized that deceiving grin instantly.

"Father…?" I mumbled, standing up slowly from the bench.

The man with the eye patch pressed a button on the control panel for the cell, and opened the cell door to shove my father in with me. He soon closed it afterwards, beaming proudly having caught my father.

The man then explained something to us about the cell falling some 300,000 feet down to the ground if we tried to break out, but I really didn't listen. I had my eyes planted on my father. He'd been gone for years, and for years I didn't even know he was even alive. And now, here he was.

The seven people from when I first was captured left the room and headed down the hallway. My father turned at stared over at me; I flinched.

"Hello my dearest daughter," he said, his lips curling up in a smile with a curt nod of the head in my direction.

He then approached me, and I shifted away. No matter if he was my father or not, I still felt uncomfortable in his presence. He was a tad bit… disturbing, if I may put it.

He then drew me into a hug.

"I missed you greatly. It was such an infamy your mother tried to murder me twice and then seize you." He let go of me and shook his head at his own remark, chuckling a little. "She said if I attempted to take you back from her, that she would rip off my arms. Such a kindhearted lady, isn't she?" I couldn't help but let out a chuckle of my own at his sarcasm.


	5. What Are You Thinking?

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. **

**I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm so sorry anyone who is following this story. [Insert 5,000,000,000 more apologies here] **

**D: **

**Writer's block. I hate it.**

* * *

I awoke the day after, cloaked in sweat and panting; my heart pounding in my chest.

**_Another nightmare… great. _**

I sat up, glancing around the confined cell I had spent the last day and a half in. It was horrible in there; it had been extraordinarily stuffy and uncomfortable. That alone made it the worst experience of my entire life.

Scratch that. My father being in there with me had been most definitely the worst part of it.

As I glanced around the cell, I stood and stretched my arms above my head with a yawn.

"You're up. Thank goodness."

I jumped at his voice echoing out from behind me.

I swiveled around on my heels, glaring straight at my pacing father. He had glanced up briefly, smirking, but still continued to pace back and forth the whole time.

"What are you doing exactly?" My eyebrow raised as my eyes followed his constant pacing.

"Nothing of your concern."

"Nothing of my concern? So even your own _daughter_ doesn't get to be informed about your stupid little 'devious' plans?" The corners of my mouth twitched up as I saw him frown and stop pacing, "I overheard earlier what foolish things you did in both New Mexico a while ago and the SHIELD base incident; which if I recall correctly only occurred a few days ago. I have no doubts in my mind that you are thinking of a way to escape this place."

My father looked up, glaring daggers at me and the stupid little smile that floated on my face. He groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, yes. Indeed I am," he mumbled.

I smirked knowingly again and nodded, content with his answer. "Knew it," I taunted, the grin still floating on my face.

The man with the eye patch- whose name I still hadn't learned yet -walked into the room with that one red-headed woman from the hotel room and a man who I hadn't seen before whom wore a suit (I think it was, at least) and had extremely short, brown hair.

The man with the eye patch walked over to the control panel, pressing the button which had opened the cell. The woman stood outside the cell door, and as soon as it opened, she grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me out. The cell door closed with a whoosh behind me, my father glaring through the glass.

The woman snapped some handcuffs on me, and pulled me along with the others down the hallway. I didn't struggle, though. By now I had enough common sense to not struggle to break out, or it might just _worsen_ the situation.

I glanced around as she dragged me though different passageways inside SHIELD's helicarrier. I hissed slightly as she yanked me into a room.

It was dark, besides the small amount of light illuminating from a dim light which was placed in the ceiling above a small metal table and two matching metal chairs. As a matter of fact, everything was metal in that room except for the light and a long mirror spanning horizontally across one of the walls. I figured that it must be a one-way mirror; and that those morons at SHIELD must be watching me.

Haha. Figures.

I soon realized it must have been some sort of interrogation room. Oh joy.

The woman motioned for me to sit in the chair across from hers' at the opposing side of the table. I sat down slowly and cautiously, getting a little anxious about being interrogated by a top-secret government agency.

You may be thinking now, 'Weren't you _just _interrogated by them before you were thrown in that cage? Why are you nervous now all of a sudden?'

Okay, you probably aren't thinking that. But to make my point clear, right now is an actual interrogation. Before it was just some questions not necessarily _needed_ to be answered. Now they _need_ the answers. And if they don't get them, they introduce torture to the poor sucker being interrogated.

Oh wait a minute, _that's me_.

**_What if I get tortured? What would they do to me anyway?-_**

****I started hyperventilating as my mind went into full panic mode. That was until I thought about it for a moment…

******_Wait, but why would they torture an innocent 15-year-old? They aren't monsters. You're getting ahead of yourself, Aylia. Just calm down and answer their questions and this'll all be behind you. _**

Only if it were that easy.

**_Aylia, just pull yourself togeth-_**

****"I don't think I introduced myself yet," the woman stated calmly with a straight face, interrupting my self-assuring train of thought, "I'm Natasha Romanoff."

I nodded hesitantly. "He-hello… I'm-"

"We know who you are, Ayliamna. No need to introduce yourself."

I nodded again swiftly as my mind started racing again.

"We brought you here to ask you a few questions," she spoke, still keeping her straight face. I nodded again, staring back at her with widened eyes.

"Do you know anything at all about your father's involvement with the Tesseract or anything about what he plans to do with it?"

"N-No, I don't even know what the Tesseract_ is_ in the first place," I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper. My hands were shaking out of nervousness and as I spoke I stuttered.

**_Well damn it. So much for staying calm and collected._**

****Natasha looked over at the mirror for a moment then back at me.

"Do you know anything at _all_ about this?" she asked, and if she wasn't as good as she was at hiding emotions, I'd say she had sounded a bit exasperated.

I shook my head swiftly; panic soon taking over me in case if that wasn't the answer they wanted.

All of a sudden, before any other questions were asked, an alarm sounded and red flashing lights illuminated the room further.

Natasha stood, sprinting out the door talking on her earpiece. When she had opened the door, I had a slight glance of the hallway. Agents of SHIELD were running down the halls in opposite directions, carrying guns of varying sizes. But when the door had closed, I swore I heard a small click. With a groan of annoyance, I had realized she locked me in the room.

All I thought was.

**_Crap._**

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I want to know from you all whether I should update update update, or never even look at it again.**

**Basically I want to know your opinions on whether or not I should continue. **


	6. What the Hell?

**A/N: Whoo! I updated sooner than I thought I would!**

**Sadly though, this is kind of a shorter chapter... I really couldn't think of what else to write, but here it is! Chapter 6! :)**

**And for those amazing people that reviewed, I edited the other chapters for your tips and ideas and stuff!**

**And I'd like to thank every outstanding, awesome person who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story :) I love you all! :D**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot last chapter so this is for both, I guess xD): I don't own anything at all except for Aylia and the crappy laptop I'm typing this on**

* * *

I shot up out of my seat and bolted for the door; pounding my fists against it repeatedly in hope someone would let me out. You may think I was melodramatic about the whole situation, but trust me.

It's _pretty bad_ being locked in a compact room with freaking claustrophobia. And a bad case of claustrophobia at that.

"Help! Let me out of here!" I screeched over the pounding of my fists.

I soon went into full-blown panic attack after a few minutes of no one answering my pleas for help. I started hyperventilating again, and my heart began pounding because of my excessive anxiety from the situation. I turned, back facing the door; the room seemed to be closing in on me, slowly compacting even further. My head was spinning, and I struggled to breathe.

I backed up against the door, and slowly slid down until I sat down on the floor, soon curling up into the fetal position. I subconsciously started shaking, and my breath was beginning to be ragged.

But just as a sob released from my cowering form, I heard a click. My arms uncoiled and I lifted my head up from being burrowed in my knees, a small amount of hope bubbled up inside me. I stood and backed away from the door, worried who was on the other side.

It swung open, and a man decked out in black with a bow in hand and a quiver thrown over his shoulder stood in the doorway. His eyes glowed a mystifying bright blue- I later decided that it might not be one of my best choices to ask why. He grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me out of the room before I could argue, rushing though the now desolate hallway. The alarms still blared; showing that something was still going on.

We rounded another tight corner; me barely keeping up with the man's swift strides. He opened a door- which I soon realized went outside to the hangers aboard the helicarrier - and, may I put it, _escorted_ me to one of the jets. More like dragged me, but _hey_!

He turned on his heels once I buckled into one of the seats, turning to leave. I grabbed his forearm before he could, though.

"Wait!" He turned around to look at me, pulling his arm from my grip. "What the hell is going on?"

He didn't answer, instead merely shook his head in exasperation.

He turned back around and sprinted out of the jet, locking the back door up before heading back towards the inside of the carrier.

I swore under my breath and crossed my arms in annoyance.

**_At least it's not _****that****_ cramped in here…_**

"Well hello again, darling. I didn't know when you'd make it."

My breath hitched as a voice echoed behind me. I turned my head and let out a long, exasperated sigh as I soon realized it was just my father again.

**_Oh joy._**

"Seriously, what?" I whined as I threw my head back against the headrest on my seat. I then threw my hands up in the air in frustration, "What the hell do you want with me?" I then heard a noise, indicating that the jet was starting up, and after a moment I felt it take off.

He chuckled and sat down next to me, despite the glare I threw at him.

"And who was that guy back there? Why-" My father cut off my questions with a cackle.

"Let's just say… he helped me escape. However, not on his own accord. He's also helping me destroy this," he pointed out the window out the back of the jet, motioning towards the- now damaged -Helicarrier, "for me to prove to those mortals that I can and will rule them… that none of their forces can stop me."

I stayed silent as I continued to look out at the Helicarrier, eyes widened and mouth agape.

"I'd hate to leave him, but it seems I have no use of him anymore."

"Why?" I squeaked, still in shock of why my father had done that.

"Why _not_," he smirked and stood, walking up to the cockpit of the aircraft with his head held high in his immense ego. I crossed my arms and glared daggers at his retreating figure.

* * *

In one ordinary hospital building in southern Germany, in Stuttgart to be precise, a woman lay on the hospital bed, chest wrapped to stop bleeding out from a critical injury she had received. She was attached to various machines and a medicine bag, and she wore an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose to keep her breathing stable. A nurse stood nearby, watching her vitals carefully.

A doctor examined different x-rays and scans of her chest wound in another room, soon walking out with a few of the x-ray photos with him. He walked into the waiting area, where a man sat, looking up at the doctor in worry.

"The bullet hit only 4 millimeters away from the heart, and luckily didn't hit any other vital organ."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger hurhurhur...**

**Guess who that woman is. And the man.**

**I'm pretty certain, though, that it's kinda obvious. xD**

**I JUST ADDED THIS END PART TO THIS CHAPTER, BY THE WAY, **

**because of remembering a few certain reviews... *Wink Wink***

**And by the way, I answer most reviews and questions through PM. :) Just to let you all know. :D**


End file.
